


What Happened Last Night!?[Septiplier]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: youtube-rpf
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Making Out, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has finally made it to LA and is staying over at Mark's.<br/>After a night of partying with the grumps, the men soon realize, that they got soooo wasted at the party,<br/>they can't hardly remember anything from last night!<br/>What happened, what did they do?? And how did it all lead to Jack, being in Mark's bed??</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened Last Night!?[Septiplier]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and just decided to post it on here.  
> This was also written before Mark found out he couldn't drink anymore. Just in case one of you are confused or something.

I moaned a little as I lifted my hand up to hide my closed eyelids from the sun.

Huh, sun?? It's never this sunny in Ir- oh yea that's right, I'm not home. I stretched out some, feeling something weighing my chest down. Assuming it was just covers or a bunch of pillows, I pushed them away as I opened my eyes.

"Mm, hey! No shoving." A deep voice grunted.

I jumped a little, my eyes popping open.

Laying across my chest like it was a pillow, was a rainbow of pinks.

"Merk?!" I yelled, shoving him more.

"Huh??" Mark questioned, sitting up off of me, "Oh, OH! Jack?? The hell are you doing in my bed??"

"That's what I'm wondering! Get off of me you dumb!" I scolded, watching him roll over.

Mark sat all the way up and ran a hand through his colorful hair as he yawned.

"Well, good morning." He whispered, smiling at me.

"Heh, good morning. Or well, top of the mornin." I said, smiling back, "Did you let me sleep in here or something?? I was fine in the guest room by meself. You trying to cop a feel Markimoo?? Trying to touch my perfectly round arse??"

"Haha, to be honest, I don't even remember anything. So maybe! Heh, All I remember is you coming in here because we were playing a game on my computer, which we were failing at, then, I don't remember anything after that... and kind of before that." Mark explained, rubbing his eyes.

"Really?? Shit me either. All I remember is that sick ass party last night, stumbling out of the car and the uber driver telling us to be careful. We got in here, then we went swimming??" I said as a question, trying to rack my brain around what we did the night before.

"Oh yea! Game grumps know how to throw a party, right?? And the whole swimming thing would explain why were naked... Well half naked." He said, looking under the covers.

I started laughing, "We were so gone we went swimming in our boxers... well briefs for you."

"Huh, what's wrong with that?? I like briefs! They're my favorite color too!" Mark said, pulling the covers down to show off his green briefs.

"I know, I know and they're very nice. I was just kidding. Anyways, so after we came to your home, we went swimming, came in here to play games, then just got in bed together??"

"Huh, I guess so." Mark agreed, turning towards me with a serious look on his face.

"What it is??" I asked, taken back by his sudden seriousness.

He cleared his throat, "Um, well, you know. Jack I mean... What I'm trying to say is, we're in a bed, in our underwear, we woke up cuddled together..."

"So, there's no problem with that. I don't mind sleeping with my best friend. Don't make a big deal out of it." I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

Mark raised an eyebrow, giving me a confused look.

"So, you're ok with this?? Um, did you slip something in my drink then??" He asked, shoving me.

"What?! What do you mean by, oh! You meant that type of sleeping?? Jesus Christ man! I'm sure we didn't do anything like that... right?!" I asked, feeling a little panicked.

"I-I don't know. We, we were really drunk." Said Mark, looking away from me.

I took a deep breath, trying to assess the situation. I ran a hand through my green hair, keeping calm. Come on Jackaboy, this is your best friend you're with, we can get through this, no matter what happened.

I sighed, "Ok, lets just try and stand up then."

"Why??"

"Because if we did do anything, one of us you know, will have the sore backside to prove it." I explained, feeling my face heat up.

Mark got quiet, then nodded his head in agreement.

We stood up and stretched. Hmm, I felt pretty good. Thank G-

Mark hissed, "Eck! What the hell!? My back hurts, and my ass!"

My eyes grew wide and I almost choked on my spit.

"Well guess we know who the bottom bitch was." I mumbled out, feeling Mark slap my arm, "Ow!!!"

"Fuck you! How dare you rape my poor innocent ass!" He yelled.

"Hey don't joke like that! I didn't rape you!" I shouted back.

"Well then what the fuck happened!?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know!?"

Mark rolled his eyes and went to a desk to grab his glasses.

"Ugh, yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything. I'll check my phone and see if anyone texted me. Maybe we were acting weird last night. I doubt anyone there slipped us anything though, everyone was a friend." He explained, grabbing his phone, "Looks like Dan and I were texting."

"Really, what he say??" I asked, peering over Mark's shoulder to look at his phone.

Mark began to skim through his texts as he read some out loud, "Uhh, here. I told him we had a great time at the party and he said, _Totally, fucking a man!_   Wait, what?? Oh, haha, he said that was auto correct. Um, I asked him if him and Barry got home ok and he said, _Yes sure did. It was great meeting Jack, but you two were so gone. Arin and I were really worried, you told us some, deep things tonight. Glad you made it home safely though. Barry passed out as soon as he got in bed, and I'm tired too. Have a goodnight with Jack, you two seem really close, nice to see that."_

"Wait, what did he mean by that??" I asked.

"Um, I don't know. I just said, _yea, I'm really loving having him over hope he never leaves. Night Dan_ , and he responded with goodnight love you." Mark said, turning to face me.

"What deep things did you tell him and Arin?? You didn't tell me anything!" I stated, feeling a tiny bit hurt, "I was by you the whole night!"

"I'm sorry, I don't even remember what I said. I think you were dancing with the other Jack, Ross and Kevin when I was with them. You know I would of defiantly told you too!" He reassured, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Ugh, this is a real conundrum. Maybe check your phone. Did you tweet anything, or text anyone??"

"Um no, I know I didn't text anyone, I mean, how could I??" I asked, grabbing my phone.

I went on my twitter app and scrolled through it.

"Um, the last thing I tweeted was a picture of us. We look completely wasted, you have a drink in your hand, and I'm kind of leaning against your shoulder. But I remember taking this picture." I said, showing Mark my phone.

"Heh, oh yea because I tweeted before this and said I was having a great time with Jack and the grumps. I tweeted that picture Arin took of us hugging, remember??" He asked, chuckling some.

"Oh yea, everyone tweeted you back and kept saying septiplier and shit." I said as I scrolled through the pictures on my phone, "Wait a minute, I don't remember these pictures."

The pictures were of us shirtless and outside.

"Hmm, I guess this was when we went swimming." I said.

"Oh yea, look at my pictures, these are in my room." Mark stated, still scrolling through his pictures, "Oh... shit."

I gave him a confused look as he showed me his phone. Most pictures looked like we were being dumb in his room, one was of me on his computer and it looked like I was concentrating on the screen, and the other I must of took of him. He was on the floor, maybe rolling around??

"Heh, ok so we're idiots. What's so 'oh shit' about that??"

"This!"

Mark showed me a picture of me and him in his bed. My eyes grew wide as I examined the picture. It looked like we were sort of snuggled up and instead of looking at the camera, my eyes were focused on Mark.

What the hell happened last night?!

"What did we do after this picture Merk, what did we do?!" I frantically questioned.

"I don't know!" He yelled looking around his room, "Wait, the computer. We played games, you think we recorded them?? Remember yesterday before the party we were talking about doing that??"

"Yea I do. Maybe we did record."

Mark and I walked over to his computer and sat down, as he woke up his computer.

"We sure did." He mumbled, "Hmm, this videos really long."

"Well lets watch!" I commanded.

He nodded his head and brought up the video. We both watched intently as the video began to play.

_"Hello everybody my name is.... Wait, what's my name??" Mark questioned, looking over at me._

We both started laughing.

_"Markiplier, ya suck! Your such a suck!" I said, laughing more._

_"Helloo everybody! My name is Merkiplier ye suck! And today I'm here with my good buddy Jacksepticball!"_

_"Jackseptic, ball?!"_

_"Yea! That's your name right, Jacksepticeye balls, right?? Yea I'm right, I'm always right." Said Mark, wiggling his eyebrows._

_I rolled my eyes and looked back at the camera, "Anyways, if you couldn't tell, me and this guy are a little on the drunk side. So we're-_

_"Drink responsibly kids!" Mark interrupted._

_"Yes, and make sure you're the legal age of consent!" I slurred, giving the camera a thumbs up._

_"Consent?! They aren't having sex ya asshole! What you teaching my fans?!"_

Mark and I laughed in the video, and presently out of the video.

_"Ha, as I was saying! We're going to play a game that takes so much concentration, THE IMPOSSIBLE GAME!" I yelled, chuckling when I ended, "I just spit everywhere, I am so sorry!"_

_"It's ok, I do it all the time." Replied Mark._

_"Aww, ain't we just a match made in heaven." I said, smiling at the camera and giving it a thumbs up again, while Mark did the same,"Booper Dooper!"_

_"Yea, booper dooper!" Mark repeated, "We can use that as a jumpcut or something." He mumbled._

_"But leave in the part were you just said you're going to use it as a jump cut." I said and we both chuckled._

The video continued with us playing the game and making complete idiots of ourselves.

"So we played a game." I said, looking at Mark.

"Yea, but then why is the video so long??" He asked, as we continued to watch.

_"Jack, Jack, smile for the camera." Mark giggled, as he stuck his phone near my face._

_"Augh! Stop ye dick!" I yelled, not taking my eyes off the screen._

_"Heh Jack, you sound so Irish when you're drunk." Mark teased, pushing me a little, "Because as everyone knows, Irish people are drunk 24/7. That's why they sound the way the do."_

_"That's completely accurate. I'd say you sound so American when you're drunk, but you aren't holding a gun." I retorted, and we both laughed._

_"That's racist!" Mark yelled, as we continued to laugh like dumb asses._

Mark took his turn playing the game, while I drunkenly tried to cheer him on.

When he got really far and died, I clapped and told him he did a great job anyways, and we high fived.

_"Yea! That deserves a nipple touch!!!" I exclaimed._

_"Yea it does!" He agreed, "Find the nipple, blululululu! Where is it??"_

Mark and I started pointing our fingers at each other and wiggling them, as we got near our nipples.

"That stupid game." I laughed.

"Haha, we don't even have shirts on, what were we thinking??" Mark questioned, laughing with me.

We proceeded to watch the video until we started to say our outros.

_"Ok we're done! Neither of us are making any progress, and I'm not restarting this shit over again so belch! Screw you game!" Mark whined and I giggled, "So, Thank you everybody so much for watching our stupidity! And-"_

_I cut him off, "If you liked this video, punch the like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And! High fives all around, wapssh, wapssh!!! Thank you-"_

_"And we'll see you..."_

_"IN THE NEXT VIDEO!!!" I screamed, as Mark waved._

_"Buh-bye!"_

_We started laughing after we did our outros._

_"That was pretty epic." Mark stated._

_"Yea, it just came to me to do that, heh worked out nicely. Too bad no one will probably see this video." I chuckled._

_"Right! We are waaay too drunk. To be honest, I can't even remember what we just said." He admitted._

_"Hah, me either! We defiantly have to check it out in the morning." I stated._

"We kept recording??" Mark asked, as he focused on the screen.

Both of us were just sitting in front of the computer talking and laughing in the video.

"Guess so, we must of forgot. We look really wasted dude." I said.

"Yea I know. I love how we thought the reason this video wasn't going to go up was because we were too drunk."

We chuckled.

"Yea, it defiantly isn't because we're sitting there shirtless and wet. Wow we're dumb." I said, and Mark laughed.

In the video we rambled on like we normally do, until I sprang to my feet and grabbed my phone.

_"Merk I'm so fucking pumped still! Lets fucking dance bro!" I exclaimed, turning my back._

I assumed I was scrolling through my phone.

_"Hell yea!" Mark yelled, standing up and jumping up and down._

I put on a song and both of us started to dance together.

"Remind me to erase this video, then burn this computer." Mark whispered, as we sat there watching ourselves dance around like morons in the video.

"Better yet, why don't we just take turns bleaching our eyes." I suggested, and Mark nodded in agreement.

We both started laughing hard as the Mark in the video tried to jump on the bed, but he failed by falling to the side and sitting down on the wooden frame of the bed. The wooden edge went up his ass, causing him to jump off of it and fall onto his back. In the video, I grabbed his phone and laughed as I took a picture of him, before helping him up.

_"Are you ok?! How did that even happen!?" I frantically questioned, laughing harder._

_"I don't even know! But I'm ok, can't even feel anything." Mark happily declared, as we continued to dance._

"Oh, that's why my everything hurt." Mark said, still looking at the monitor.

"Yea. Told you I didn't take your... innocence." I mumbled, "Oh wait, why would I put on this playlist??" I asked, as I recognized the songs.

"What's wrong with it??" He questioned.

"Well it's pretty short, but the last song is-"

_"Hah, what are you trying to do Jack, lull me into your arms??" In the video Mark asked, as my phone played a slow song._

_I could see my face become bright red as I replied, "Sorry! I didn't realize I put on this playlist, but oh well!"_

_I extended a hand to Mark, his cheeks becoming pink._

_"May I have this dance??" I asked, and Mark nodded his head yes as he took my hand._

_I spun him around before gently pulling him to my body._

I face palmed at the video.

"I am so sorry." I apologized, glancing over at Mark.

"Heh, it's ok. Apparently I didn't mind." He said, pointing to the monitor.

The Mark in the video had put his arms around my neck, as I slowly put mine around his waist. We weren't too close to each other, but we were close enough.

I wrapped my arms around Mark's waist tighter, pulling him closer to me. The Mark in the present next to me jumped a little, as the Mark in the video rested his head on my shoulder.

"Oh... So this is a thing." Mark stated, sounding nervous.

"Uh, mhm. Well the songs about to end." I assured.

As the song ended, we remained in each others arms, standing there in silence.

_"Hey, Merk." The me in the video called out._

_Mark raised his head and looked at me._

_"Yea??"_

_"Thanks for letting me stay. I really appreciate it. This weeks been really great." I said, smirking some._

_"Yea, yea, don't mention it. I think everyone else wanted you down here more then I did." He said, ending in a chuckle._

_"Hey, I mean it. If it wasn't for you Merk, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't of been able to do half the things I've done. So sincerely, from the bottom of my heart to the top, thank you." I confessed, sounding a bit emotional._

_Mark hugged onto me tight, then pulled away._

_"Jack, if I tell you something, you promise not to laugh or feel differently about me??" Mark questioned._

_"Man I'm drunk as hell, I will not, remember anything you say. Lay it on me." I replied._

_He exhaled, shaking his head, "Ok. I can't believe I'm saying this, and I swear it's the alcohol making me be upfront about this but, earlier, earlier I was talking to Arin and Dan."_

_"Uh, yea I know. You three were talking while I was dancing. What you guys talk about??"_

_"Um, I was rambling a lot and I told them how happy I am that you're here and, how much you mean to me. Jack, there's no easy way to say this but, I'm falling for you. I like you, a lot! A whole lot. I like everything about you. I know this is weird to hear but, I mean it. I really honestly li-"_

_I cut Mark off by pulling him to me and crashing our lips together._

It felt weird watching this video and seeing us like that, but like it was a game or a romantic film, at the same time, the Mark and I in the present said, "Awwww."

In the video we pulled away, hugging each other tight like a big weight had been lifted off both of our shoulders.

I didn't realize it before, but our chairs were pretty close together. Mark's eyes were glued to the computer, watching in awe as the us in the video hugged and kissed some more.

I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I don't want to hear how I respond to this, because I probably said things I shouldn't of.

_"I'm so glad you told me that. I really hope I remember that tomorrow." I said, kissing Marks cheek as he smiled, "I love your smile. Merk, so much has been going on in your life and, and you've been so strong, but I see you falter sometimes, and that's ok. I'm, I'm just glad I can still make you smile."_

_"With you here I don't have nightmares anymore and I never feel alone. So of course I'm smiling!" He exclaimed._

_I cupped Mark's face and connected our lips again in the most adorable, loving, sweetest kiss I've ever seen._

_"I think I might want to sleep in here tonight." I stated, pulling Mark's head down to my chest._

_He let me rock him back and forth, looking like he was melting in to my hug._

_"I would really like that."_

_We separated from each other and turned off the lights. The video went dark, but you could still make out two figures slipping in to bed._

_"Hey, say cheese!" Mark exclaimed._

_"What??" I questioned, as a big flash went off, "Ah! Come on! I wasn't even looking at the camera."_

_"Haha, nope! You were looking at pretty little me." He teased._

_"Heh, how could I not??" I questioned, then it went silent for a little._

_"C-Can you hold me??" I heard Mark ask, interrupting the silence._

_"Of course! What's sleeping together without a little spooning." I stated, chuckling, "You don't mind being the little spoon??"_

_"Heh, not at all. Especially if it's you holding me." He flirted, voice sounding deeper then usual._

_"Mm, that sexy deep voice."_

After that there was no more talking, just what sounded like kissing sounds.

_"Jack..." A gasp came from Mark, cutting through the silence._

_"Hmm, was that one of your spots, on your neck??" I asked._

_"Yea... Sorry, I didn't mean to moan." He apologized._

_"It's ok. I didn't mean to get that in to kissing you."_

_"It's alright."_

Silence fell again. Mark and I didn't move a muscle as we focused on the screen.

_"Hey Jack??"_

_"Yup."_

_"Would you, would you mind like, I don't know, maybe going on a date or something?? I mean, we don't have to rush and start a serious relationship but, I do really like you and I would love to take you out sometime." Mark said, stuttering at first, but his voice faded back to it's usual smooth confident tone as he went on, "Just the two of us, my treat of course."_

_"Hmm, alright I don't see why not. And I like you too Merk. No matter how I act or what I say, and believe me if alcohol wasn't in me system, you would be hearing none of this! But I've really fallen for you too. I thought my heart was just responding to you being so nice and a great friend but, I don't know, there was just something more. Anyways, I'll go on a date with you, and we can split who pays for what." I said, as the bed squeaked and rustling covers were heard._

_"Heh, ok deal." Mark said, "Ooh, Jack, you touched my tralala. Uuuh my ding ding dong!" He grunted._

_I started laughing, "Shut up! Ruining the moment! I didn't mean to touch it. I just wanted to snuggle ya."_

_"Hah, that reminded me of our panel."_

_"Which part??"_

_"The who would you cuddle with question. You're defiantly who I'd cuddle with." Mark stated._

_"Heh, same here, with your beautiful floof!" I exclaimed and Mark giggled,"And then Bob. I'm sorry he's such a fluffy guy I'd have to." I replied._

_"Haha, understandable."_

Things got quiet again as kissing noises echoed through the room, along with small moans.

"I-I guess guess that's it." Mark stuttered, fast-forwarding through the video.

 _"I love your lips Ja-"_ Mark fast-forwarded a little more.

_"Mm Merk! We need to stop making out! I'm tired and me lips are getting sore!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"I'll make out with you in the morning, I promise. As soon as we wake up, I'm going to take your little Asian ass in to my arms and just smooch you all up, allllll up! Ok??"_

_"Mmk, can I have one more??" Mark asked in a baby voice._

_"Of course! Mmmmmmmmwah!" I exclaimed, hearing Mark giggle, "Now let me snuggles ya."_

_"Thank you."_

_The bed squeaked a little and sounded like it was rocking._

_"There, you comfy??" I questioned._

_"Yep! Goodnight Jack."_

_"Night Merk."_

We waited a little longer to hear if anything else happened, but that was it. Shortly after Mark's camera died and the video ended.

"So that's what happened last night." I quietly said.

"Uh... yea."

Silence fell over Mark and I.

What the hell did I just watch?! Was that really me?? Did we really say all of that?? How the hell don't we remember any of it?! This can not happen!

"Merk."

"Jack."

We called each others names at the same time.

"You go first." I offered.

"No, you can go." He politely declined.

"I actually think you need to." I insisted.

Mark took a deep breath, "It was true." He whispered.

"What part??" I asked.

"All of it. I-I meant all of it."

"This is awkward." I stated, "I was just drunk Merk, we both were. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get your hopes up like that. I think I just didn't want hurt your feelings at the time."

Mark didn't answer, he just put his head down.

My heart was beating so fast. I felt like if I kept talking, I would loose him and our friendship, but as usual my mouth just wouldn't stop.

"We're best friends. Though I know you don't mind it and of course I'm not against it either but, we aren't gay. I had a girl friend until recently. You had one too. So lets just put this behind us, erase the video, probably some of the pictures too, and it'll be like it never happened." I calmly said.

"Move on and forget??" He asked, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes exactly." I said, swallowing hard as a lump grew in my throat.

"I'm sorry I said all of that to you. You already know I wasn't in my right mind, lets not let this get in the way of our, friendship." He stated, looking up at me with a forced smile.

I forced one right back at him, tears threatening to pour from my eyes.

"You're my best buddy Merk, I'd never want to loose you... as a friend." I explained.

"O-Of course."

"I'm sorry about this whole thing. I'll never drink like that again. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm so-"

My sentence was interrupted by Mark lunging at me and connecting our lips.

His lips were moist and I could still taste beer on them. My mind hazed for a split second like his lips were a drug. My lips felt accustomed to his, as they kissed back on their own.

I snapped back to reality quickly and pushed him off of me.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I questioned, wiping my lips.

"I, don't, know." He whispered, slouching in his seat, "I don't know. Jack, I've liked you for so long and hearing you in that video, it made my heart hurt, in a good way. I was so happy. I told you the truth, you said you felt the same way, watching it all it, it just made me so damn happy. I haven't felt that happy in months! What don't you like about me??"

"Don't do this. You know I like everything about you, I just..." I started, but couldn't finish.

"You just what?!" He frantically asked, sounding like he was going to break down, "You said that no matter what you say, you have, fallen for me. Why did you lie?? You never lie."

My heart began to ache.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, shaking my head no, "I'm sorry. I can't do this. Look, I..."

I opened my mouth and closed it a few times, trying to push words out.

I looked in to Mark's brown eyes, seeing the hurt in them, hurt that I was causing. I wanted to tell him the truth, but my brain wouldn't let me.

"I can't. We can't. What if someone finds out, what if it ruins us?! We can't risk that!" I said.

What am I saying?!

"This can't happen." I sternly said, shaking a little, "Right?? That's the right thing to say right?? I'm not just talking out my ass, right?? Tell me I'm right, please."

"Jack, if you like me, then tell me. Don't do this to me, to yourself. You never care what others think! You are your own God damn person and I will not let you hold this shit in! I know you like me. I'm not being a prick, my ego isn't running wild, you fucking told me last night, and I have the film to prove it!!!" Mark yelled, his deep voice making me jump as he pointed to his computer, "Why are you trying to act like you don't?? Why are you trying to act like you weren't completely honest to me last night, because I was to you! I like you! I want to be with you Jack, I really do."

It felt like my heart was being twisted.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" I hollered, tears pouring from my eyes as I faced him, "I don't like you. I don't. Merk, I love you. I love you and I don't know if I should. You seemed like you wanted to go slow but, I already love you. I've loved you since the first video I ever watched of yours. You know I do youtube because of you. I don't know where I'd be without you. But I'm so scared to accept that for years now, I've been in love with you. I could never love anyone else, like I love you. I couldn't, I can't, I won't, and it scares me."

Mark scooted closer to me in his chair and cupped my face. He gently used his thumbs to wipe away my tears, as he smiled at me.

"You stupid idiot. Heh, I'm the only one allowed to be a complete moron in this relationship. Hah, if I tell you I like you, wouldn't you think I'd be happy to know you love me?? Because I am. I'm so happy. Only you can make me feel this way." He confessed, placing a sweet gentle kiss on my lips, "You know, I really would love to take you out still."

A smile slowly curled onto my lips, "I'd really like that."

Mark let go of my face and rested his hands on top of mine.

"I love you too, ok??" He said, nodding his head yes.

I nodded back, "Ok. I'm, glad. Heh, very fucking happy right now actually. I don't know what to do." I chuckled.

"Haha, kiss me dumb ass. You did promise me you'd be all up on my Asian ass, so I want to see it. Now!" Mark commanded, leaning forward.

"Ok, you asked for it." I replied, leaning over and connecting our lips.

We began to slowly kiss, our faces leaning the opposite ways slightly.

My eyes fluttered opened and I was able to his face. His eyes were shut tight and his high cheek bones were pink. I smiled in to the kiss while I leaned in more. He's so cute. I closed my eyes again and the kiss became more passionate as I placed a hand on his face.

We pulled away from each other, eyes slowly opening.

"I really like your lips." Mark stated, leaning in to peck them again.

"Heh, last night you said love. Which is it??" I questioned, making my voice deep.

He chuckled, "You know which one it is."

"I sure do." I replied, grabbing his face and kissing him again.

Our kissing became more intense as I pulled him onto my lap, holding him tight. He held onto my face, not letting me pull away to breathe. I exhaled out my nose, bringing him closer to me, letting him steal all the breath away from me. I ran my hands through his pink hair, deepening the feverish kiss.

We finally pulled away from one another, both out of breath.

I leaned my head up and smiled as Mark placed a kiss on my nose and forehead, then got up from my lap.

"Come on, why don't we get ready for the day, then head over to the Grump space to actually record." He said, extending a hand to me.

I got up and grabbed his hand as we walked out the room.

I looked down at our hands while we walked in to the living room. I let out a sigh of content as I squeezed his hand tight, feeling Mark squeeze back and rub his thumb on mine.

I smiled brightly as I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"I honestly have never been this happy, ever." Mark confessed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Me either." I agreed, letting go of his hand and wrapping it around his neck, "Can't wait for that date." I said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Neither can I."

He kissed me back on the cheek, then walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

I watched him the entire time. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

This morning has been so weird, but I feel really good and excited. And soo fucking happy that last night, actually happened.

 

 


End file.
